The invention relates to vehicle steering columns and, more particularly, to a dual direction locking mechanism for telescoping steering columns.
Steering column assemblies often include multiple portions that are telescopingly adjustable relative to each other. This is desirable for individual driver comfort and preference. Additionally, the telescoping relationship facilitates a collapsible steering column that may provide safety advantages during an energy absorption event.
A locking mechanism is required to maintain the moveable portion of the steering column at the desired position after telescoping adjustment. Some column assemblies provide what may be referred to as “infinite positioning” with a single direction locking capability. Mechanisms that lock in the forward direction, for example, typically are limited to using clamp friction to resist steering column movement in the rearward direction. Assemblies that do not allow infinite positioning in a telescoping direction often require the driver to readjust the steering column and repeat the clamp lever locking cycle to eliminate a tooth on tooth engagement condition.